


Little One

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Ambiguous Age, Ambiguously Underage, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Caught, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Humiliation, Little Space, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutually Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Underage Sex, Pacifier - Freeform, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secrets, Spit As Lube, Underage - Minor/Minor, Underage Sex, Underwear, ambiguously underage sex, raping them till they like it, so thus:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Nicholas and Daniel have shared a room for a while now, and Nicholas has done his absolute best to keep a secret from Daniel, but he had to fail sometime.[Self-contained and unrelated to other stories in the series]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



> I wanted the content of this to be a surprise, so it is unbeta'd, but I hope that the quality is not overtly affected.

He really should have been paying more attention, really, like a lot more. But that didn’t matter anymore, the door was open and his roommate was there, frozen while staring at Nicholas.

Two desires rose up inside him, the Little one and the Big one, battling for dominance, but neither one was stronger than the other, so Nicholas did both, letting hot tears stream down his face as he did his best to stammer out an explanation, a denial, a request, anything to either get Daniel to either understand or leave.

“I-I-I-I thought you-, you would be g-gone longer… S-so-”

Daniel cut him off. “Is that a pacifier that was just in your mouth?”

Nicholas felt his face flush deep red as he refused to look down at the damning object now resting in his lap. He didn’t answer.

Daniel looked him up and down, his eyes flicking over Nicholas’ form. His gaze held nothing, no warmth, just caution and concern. They did not reflect the affection Nicholas wanted them to, and now they never would, now that they had seen this.

“It was hard not to notice your fondness for… kiddie stuff, but this…” Daniel breathed out in something that almost sounded like awe. “This is a whole other level.”

Nicholas turned to the side, trying to will his blush away. “C-can you just… pretend th-that this never happened? P-please?”

Daniel walked up close, moving across the small space of the dorm room in a few steps and stood next to Nicholas’ bed.

“Now, now, baby boy,” he said as he picked up the pacifier. “That’s not how this works.”

He then slowly pushed the pacifier between Nicholas’ lips, causing fresh tears to fall down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure why he let it happen, maybe he was just glad that Daniel wasn’t running, wasn’t leaving, or maybe he was just too frozen to care. It didn’t really matter anyway.

Daniel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Nicholas’ forehead, the glint of power in his eyes and the smirk on his face when he pulled back a sharp contrast to the tenderness of the action.

“You’re  _ my _ baby boy now, so you gotta do what I say, okay?”

Nicholas nodded rapidly, tears streaking hot paths down his cheeks.

Daniel smiled. “Take off your clothes.”

Nicholas shook his head even as he lifted shaky hands to the clasps of the overalls he had worn to help him feel  _ little _ .

“Please don’t, please, Daniel, please,” Nicholas mumbled around the pacifier, though practically none of the sounds he had tried to make got through it.

Daniel sighed impatiently and leaned over, unclasping the overalls himself before pulling Nicholas to his feet.

“I said to take off your clothes, baby boy,” Daniel reminded with just a touch of harshness to his tone. “But you didn’t… do you want a spanking?”

Nicholas trembled and then shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes. With shaky hands he then pulled his overalls off completely, followed by the soft pastel yellow shirt he had been wearing, leaving him in only his underwear and socks. Underwear and socks that were covered in little cartoon stars and rockets and aliens.

Daniel chuckled unkindly. “Aww, does little Nicky like space? Does he want to be an astronaut when he grows up?”

Nicholas felt his tears well up more, unsure if he wanted to nod or shake his head so he just trembled, frightened to the core.

Daniel grabbed at Nicholas’ jaw, forcing him to look Daniel in the eye.

“I asked a question, little Nicky, are you gonna answer it? Do you wanna be an astronaut when you grow up? Do you wanna see the stars?”

Nicholas’ eyes were full of tears, he could barely see anything through them anymore. He nodded, which only further reduced his vision as motion blurred the room and Daniel’s face into nothingness. Falsely sweet kisses were then pressed to Nicholas’ cheeks as Daniel far too roughly brushed his tears away with his thumbs.

“Lucky you, little sweetheart,” Daniel whispered. “Because I’m gonna take that lovely ass of yours and make you see stars… or, if you don’t, I’m gonna tell everyone in the school just what you do in your free time. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Nicky couldn’t take it anymore and dropped open his jaw, the pacifier falling out of his mouth as he released a full out sob.

“Pwease, noh… Danyul, pwease dunt tell anywun…. Pwease!”

With a smile on his face, Daniel gently bent down and picked up the pacifier.

“Good choice, baby boy,” he said as he held the object in front of Nicky’s face. “Now are you gonna be a quiet little boy while I fuck you or will I have to put this back into your mouth?”

Before Nicky could say or do anything though, the choice was made for him when a sob bubbled out of his throat, watery and upset and followed by fresh tears flowing from his eyes.

Daniel shook his head in a mockery of disappointment, the smile on his face giving him away. 

“Aw, looks like poor little Nicky needs some help being quiet, hm?” he said before forcing the pacifier back into Nicky’s mouth.

Nicky whimpered in protest, even though he knew he would be ignored.

Daniel none-too-gently pushed him to the bed, making him land backside down. He then quickly pulled Nicky’s undies off and tossed them away, leaving Nicky’s legs bent and his bum exposed. Daniel then spat a glob of spit onto his cock and pressed it right against Nicky’s hole.

“Remember, baby boy,” he nearly sing-songed, “you gotta be quiet.”

He then pressed in without warning and the only reason Nicky didn’t open his mouth when he screamed was because he was too busy biting down on his pacifier in pain.

“Ohhh yeah, tight and warm,” Daniel moaned, giving a few gentle thrusts. His cock just barely prodded at Nicky’s prostate, making him whimper.

Daniel pressed in all the way, filling Nicky’s hole completely with his hot hot flesh. It was immense, much too large for Nicky’s first time. It throbbed, pressing outwards on his walls in a way that was painfully pleasant.

Nicky’s dick gave a twitch and he felt more tears start to flow down his face as he went to half hardness.

Daniel chuckled. “Oh, do you like this, baby boy? Do you like getting fucked?” he asked, starting to thrust at a slow pace. It was almost mocking how gentle he was being.

Nicky shook his head, more tears falling even as his dick twitched once more.

Daniel smiled meanly. “Oh? But your little dick here,” he took the time to grab it and give it a few strokes, “says otherwise, baby boy.”

Nicky whimpered loudly through the plastic blocking his mouth, not even sure what he was trying to protest from Daniel’s statement.

Daniel sighed and tipped his hips forward, hitting right at Nicky’s prostate.

“I guess I’ll just have to fuck you till you cum. Can’t get more solid evidence of liking it than that now can you?” he asked, eyes sparkling like the deepest of ocean waters. Looking into them was equally as unnerving and scary.

Nicky wanted to cry, wanted to outright sob and wail, but he couldn’t do that without facing the consequences. And all the while he couldn’t help but like what Daniel was doing, couldn’t help but get harder, feel more heat pool between his hips. He didn’t want to like it, or maybe he did and was only refusing to on principle, it didn’t matter either way, because he liked it regardless.

Daniel increased pace, his grip on Nicky’s hips going tighter as his own hips slapped against the other teen’s ass, cock slipping in and out, in and out, in a roughly satisfying glide. Every press in,  _ every press _ , of Daniel’s cock hit Nicky’s prostate, making his cock twitch and throb.

Nicky couldn’t help it, he opened his mouth, letting the pacifier tumble out of it. He tried to say Daniel’s name, tried to tell him to stop, to continue, how good he felt, or maybe just to cry, but Daniel’s kept hitting his prostate and all that came out was “Da-Da-...… nggg-...”

Daniel stopped his thrusting and looked down at Nicky’s face, eyes just as wide as when he had first entered the room.

“Well now, little baby boy,” he said softly with a wide grin that didn’t reach his eyes. 

He then reached out to cup Nicky’s cheek. “I wasn’t expecting this, but I am in  _ no _ way surprised.”

Nicky just gasped out a tiny upset sound, unsure if it was because Daniel was not fucking him anymore or because Daniel misunderstood. He wasn’t sure of much anymore. His head was messy, too full of conflicting ideas and sensations. Mostly though, it was full of want for Daniel’s cock.

Daniel’s face shifted to a sort of smug type of concerned. “Oh, does my little baby boy want me to keep fucking him? Does he want his  _ Daddy _ ’s cock to make him cum?

Nicky felt a surge of tears fall over his cheeks as he nodded and whined out a “yes, daddy please”.

Daniel smiled and gripped tightly onto Nicky’s hips. “Be a good boy for Daddy then, little one.”

Nicky nodded rapidly, overwhelmed tears streaming down his face, and Daniel thrust back in, hitting far deeper in than before.

Nicky cried out, a soft wail of pleasure as Daniel’s cock pressed in deep. Back where he wanted it, needed it.

“Oh what a noisy needy little baby boy you are,” Daniel said. “I’ve only been fucking you for a few minutes and you already crave my cock. Maybe I won’t tell anyone after all, just as long as you keep giving me this, hm?”

Daniel hit Nicky’s prostate and he gasped, letting out a small hiccup after.

“Dadee,” Nicky whispered.

Daniel hit it again.

“Dadee, pwease,” Nicky said

And again.

“Dadee, pwease, I wanna cum!” Nicky cried.

Daniel smiled and thrust once more. “Say it one more time, little baby boy.”

Nicky hiccuped out a sob. “Dadee, pwease, I wanna cum fwom yur cock!” he wailed.

Daniel began thrusting in deep, hard and fast and fierce.

“Then cum, baby boy, and become mine,” he demanded.

So like the good little boy he was, Nicky came, his cock spurting all over his tummy as his insides clamped down on Daniel’s cock.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Daniel whispered furiously, thrusting erratically and roughly. It… hurt a little.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Daniel groaned, and then Nicky felt his insides get very warm and  _ very _ wet. Daniel had cum inside him.

“Dadee….. Yu-yu… yu made me wet inside.”

Daniel pulled out, a slick popping noise coming from Nicky’s butthole.

“That I did, little one, and as long as you keep letting me do that, I’m not gonna tell your secret… Not that I think you will refuse me. You crave it too much.”

Nicky hiccuped and flushed, giving his answer without speaking.

Daniel chuckled and leaned over, pressing a messy and rough kiss to Nicky’s cheek. “Cute little needy baby boy, all mine to  _ fuck _ .”

Daniel then slid the forgotten pacifier back into Nicky’s mouth as happy-sad tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

“My baby boy, my little one,” Daniel claimed.

Nicky could do nothing other than nod.

**Author's Note:**

> The switch from Nicholas to Nicky is completely intentional, btw!
> 
> I tried really hard to make this good, and I'm not sure if I succeeded
> 
> If you like this story you can come join my discord for fans of my works! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
